


Protect Her

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Ways to Say 'I love you' [76]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 01:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: Occasionally, though far more often than Beauregard would like, the Stormlord calls on Yasha, and when he does, Beauregard prays.~Beauregard turned her head to the window and watched as a lightning bolt flashed across the sky. “Protect her.” She implored the God.





	Protect Her

“I have to leave.” Yasha murmured quietly into the soft skin at the nape of Beauregard's neck.

“Tonight?” Beau asked in an equally quiet voice. Beau felt Yasha's pale arms tighten minutely around her waist in response to the slight tremble that she had been unable to keep out of her reply.

“Yes.” Yasha whispered as she nosed the baby hairs at the base of Beau's skull. “He is calling me.”

“Oh.” Beau sighed. “I wish... I wish you didn't have to leave.”

“I...” Yasha paused, her mouth pressed into a tight frown, before she shook her head. “It is my duty.”

“I know.” Beau said with an awkward lift of her shoulders. “It is just... I'm going to miss you, you know?”

“Yes.” Yasha muttered. “I know. It... I did not expect to feel this Beauregard. It... surprises me, but I do not wish to leave you either. I must. I owe him my life, and these tasks... they are important.”

“I understand.” Beau whispered even as her heart thumped painfully at Yasha's stumbling words of explanation. “You wouldn't be my Yasha if you didn't have to go sometimes. Whatever it is that He requires of you... It is important, and it is important that you do it. But, it is just as important that you come back to me, understand?”

“I...” Yasha squeezed her arms around Beauregard's waist and buried her face in the back of the Monk's neck. “I understand. I'll come back to you. I promise. I'll find you.”

“You'd better.” Beau teased gently as she shifted in Yasha's arms to face the Xhorhasian woman. “Or else I'll have to find you.”

“I want you to have this,” Yasha murmured as she reached down to unclasp The Stormlord's symbol from her belts and offered it out for Beauregard to take. “I do not need it. He knows who I am, but this... this is important to me, and I want you to hold onto it until I come back.”

Beau took the symbol reverently and held it to her chest. “I'll keep it safe.” She murmured as she peered upward into Yasha's mismatched eyes. “I...”

“I know.” Yasha whispered and ducked her head to press a soft kiss to Beau's waiting lips before disentangling herself from her lover's body. “Be safe.”

“And you...” Beauregard murmured in reply as her eyes followed the woman out of the doorway.

Then, with a quiet sigh, Beauregard turned her head to the window and watched as a lightning bolt flashed across the sky. “Protect her.” She implored the God.


End file.
